


Accidentally Cool

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: How was Michael supposed to know the sandwich he stole from Jeremy had the SQUIP in it?





	Accidentally Cool

Jeremy hated pills. As in, he had to crush them with a spoon just to be able to swallow normal pills. But considering the SQUIP was a super computer in a pill, supposedly, he couldn’t exactly do that. Now at home in his basement Jeremy stared at the sandwich he put the pill in unsure.

‘Just pretend it isn’t in there. It’ll be fine…but what if I accidentally crush it? Or it doesn’t work and I spent six hundred bucks for nothing? Or-’

“Jeremy!” The brunette was snapped out of his worried mantra as he heard his dad call from upstairs.

“Yeah dad?”

“I need your help, I locked the kitchen door again and I can’t get it open.”

“I’m busy dad!”

“Jeremy, get up here. Now.” Jeremy rolled his eyes as he got up leaving the sandwich unattended as he went up the stairs, not noticing Michael who just came out of the bathroom.

~~

Michael eyed the sandwich as he entered the basement again. His stomach growled in hunger as he saw the food. Grabbing the sandwich Michael was about to take a bite when the little voice in his head spoke up.

'That’s Jeremy’s sandwich.’

'He can make another one.’

Michael thought with a shrug as he ate the sandwich leaving nothing but the crust as he let out a small belch. Grabbing his mountain dew Michael took a drink when he heard Jeremy come back down the stairs.

“Jesus, dad got locked in the kitchen again and I-where’s my sandwich?”

“Sorry I got hungry. Don’t worry though, I can make another one-”

“The SQUIP was in that sandwich!”

“What?! Why did you put the SQUIP in a sandwich?”

“You know I hate pills!”

“And you know I’ll eat any food that’s left out.”

“Michael you just ate six hundred bucks!”

“It tasted like ham!”

“Oh my God.” Jeremy slumped to the couch as Michael sat next to him.

“I’m sorry dude. I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s okay Mike, it’s my fault for putting it in a sandwich….do you feel any different?”

“No. I mean I feel crappy but that’s because I ate your SQUIP.”

“You probably crushed it when you were eating.”

“I’m sorry Jer-”

“It’s okay. Really. It probably didn’t work anyway.”

“Dude-”

“Can we like not talk about this and just play Apocalypse of the Damned? Please?”


End file.
